Tame, Love or Destroy Him
by Scifi-Fleur
Summary: Gabriel has married a woman named Bethany. She has become the love of his life and he will do anything to protect her. The story goes through how they met, their relationship, and how life is after Brave New World. Better than the summary. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Tame, Love, or Destroy Him

A/N: I have had this idea, story in my head for a while now. I finally decided to put it out. It takes place four years after brave new world. R&R so I know this isn't a waste of my time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes.

The cool misty breeze of the lake blew against his face. Water gently lapped the dock. The sun began to rise into the dim morning sky. Life slowly started to wake by the sun's touch. Gabriel Gray breathed in the fresh morning air.

He felt some one behind him and quickly turned around. There she was, Bethany, the love of his life, his wife. She was standing on a porch. Even though he was meters away, her green eyes shone brightly. She brushed back a piece of her brown hair that was blowing in the wind and softly smiled at him. He slowly walked up the stairs of the porch and embraced her. He held her close he never wanting to let her go.

The recent past events came flooding back into his memory. Peter had visited them at his apartment in New York. "_You need to see something," _Peter had told him. The something turned out to be a dead man at a hospital morgue. The man was one of a group of recovering specials that had retired from their criminal pasts. _"This is the forth guy this month, Gabriel. Who ever is doing this is going after people like you." _Gabriel was afraid but he wasn't afraid for himself. He could regenerate, but Bethany was a different story. She was the one person he cared about most and she could be easily taken away. He couldn't risk losing her. Gabriel ran home and packed their bags.

Noah Bennett gave them directions to a safe house. They found the house after driving for hours in an old car. It was past midnight when they arrived and Beth was exhausted. The safe house was fully furnished but she was just too tired to look around for anything else but a bed. Gabriel lay in bed with her. He was extremely tired as well, but he couldn't sleep. He went outside by a lake near the back yard of the house and stood there till morning.

He felt arms tighten around his waist… Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts and looked into Bethany's beautiful staring green eyes. "Everything is going to be okay Gabriel." Bethany Gray whispered. She kissed him for a long time. Taking her hand, Gabriel silently walked with her inside, praying he would never lose her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short but I wanted to know what people thought about it before continuing any further. Bethany is a completely new character. I wanted someone new and different for our famous serial killer. Do you want to know how Gabriel met Bethany? You want to know what is so special about Bethany's eyes? Do you have more questions? Well review and I will continue the story!! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: The story right now is three years before the first chapter and a year after Brave New World.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. **

Sitting at the desk of his new shop in New York, Gabriel silently worked on a watch. The news blared itself on the television sitting on the table at the other end of the office.

"A new super with an extraordinary power has been discovered!" a newswoman said. "Paul Eider, a small town man from Illinois, can teleport anything anywhere."

Gabriel shook his head as he watched the footage of Paul Eider. Paul was walking down the street, shielding his face away from the cameras. Reporters were crowding around him asking questions and trying to make him use his ability. It was a year after Claire had shown the world people with abilities. It was a brave new world, but with bravery comes curiosity. People were definitely curious.

The doorbell to the shop rang and a man with a small bag walked in. Gabriel turned off the television.

"Can I help you sir?"

The man looked somewhat baffled at first but soon recovered with a big smile and put the small bag on the desk.

"Yes I have some watches that need to be adjusted."

Gabriel took out the watches and picked one up.

"These are very nice. May I ask where you got them?" he said staring at the watch he was holding.

The man stared at Gabriel for a minute, as if he was trying to comprehend what he had said.

"Oh yes!" the man said after a moment. "They belonged to my father. He loved to collect nice watches. He died ten years ago and I finally decided to sell them."

Gabriel felt a tickle in his head. "_Uh oh,_ _somebody is lying."_

"What is your name sir?"

"Austin Welks."

"And Austin Welks, when did your father die again?"

"Ten years ago…. Is there a problem?"

"No problem, except the fact that these watches were made three years ago. Does your father's ghost somehow continue collecting watches?"

Gabriel smiled as the man's face paled. The man quickly went out the door and ran outside, leaving his prized possessions behind.

"_Return watches to Point West jewelry shop in Brooklyn. The owners will be very grateful_." Gabriel noted as he put the watches into a drawer.

**A/N: The story is going to continue where the last season left off. Also it is going to go through the process where Gabriel meets Bethany and so on. I liked this chapter because it reflects that he is on the good guy path (again) but still is the Sylar we know and love. He still has his abilities and knows how to use them so R&R or I will send him after you! Next part should be up soon! Again R&R!**


End file.
